Eternity
by oOMathiildeOo
Summary: Un One-Shot Sheyla. Le réveil de Teyla Emmagan, un matin ensoleillé.


**Titre :** Eternity

**Auteur :** Mathilde ou Sariana

**Pairing :** John & Teyla

**Rating :** PG-13

**Saison :** Avant la saison 4.

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la MGM. Univers comme personnages.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**¤ Eternity ¤**

Le soleil filtre à travers les stores de la fenêtre. Un de ses rayons parvient jusqu'à mes yeux et m'illumine jusqu'à ne voir qu'une lumière orange à travers mes paupières closes. Plus je quitte le sommeil doux et profond dont je me suis délectée, plus mes sens s'éveillent. A présent je sens une chaleur raisonnable le long de mes jambes, là où les draps ne me recouvrent pas et où la teinte dorée du soleil m'effleure. Je me réhabitue petit à petit à mon environnement, le matelas que je frôle de mes doigts n'est pas le mien, le parfum qui titille mes narines non plus. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me souviens alors où je suis, et avec qui. Je réalise qu'un souffle brûlant se glisse dans mon cou, sa tête est posée contre la mienne, mon ventre nu sert de support à l'un de ses bras. Je devine tout de suite qu'il dort, sa respiration lente et régulière me l'indique, je dirais même qu'il est profondément endormi. Avec lenteur, je finis pas ouvrir mes pupilles et distingue de plus en plus nettement le visage de mon amant. Mes pressentiments étaient les bons, il est tourné vers moi, et je vois nettement sa poitrine se soulever, puis s'affaisser au rythme du passage de l'air dans ses poumons.

J'ai su au fil du temps reconnaître quand il fait semblant ou non de siéger dans les bras de Morphée. Il lui arrive, le matin, de m'admirer dans mon sommeil. Puis quand j'ouvre les yeux, il ferme instantanément les siens. J'ai donc appris à discerner le vrai du faux, et ce matin, je constate qu'il est définitivement au pays des songes.

Je suis attendrie par le visage angélique qu'il affiche. En temps normal, il aime à montrer une figure douce mais ferme, impassible, dénuée d'émotions. La nuit seulement, les barrières s'effondrent, il redevient l'homme tendre et sentimental qu'il tente à tout prix de masquer en public. C'est pourquoi j'aime, en silence, à mon réveil, pouvoir l'observer à ma guise, et découvrir cette facette si agréable que j'avais senti en lui dés son premier regard. Il ne se montre ainsi qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi, c'est ce qui me fait sentir si importante auprès de lui, je me sens privilégiée, celle avec qui John Sheppard est John Sheppard. Plus de leader, plus de militaire, plus d'homme infaillible. Seul avec moi, il redevient doux comme aucun autre, et sait me faire à nouveau croire en la beauté du monde, en la douceur des gens.

Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi, à le regarder, je l'ai déjà fais. C'est un petit plaisir que je m'accorde avant d'entamer une journée aussi dure que peuvent l'être celles passées sur Atlantis. Sa chevelure ébène en bataille effleure le bout de mon nez et provoque en moi mille sensations. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses cheveux ont un tel pouvoir de séduction sur moi que ça en devient extraordinaire. J'aime les sentir dans le creux de mon cou, sous mes doigts lorsqu'il me fait l'amour, ou encore les laver moi-même sous la douche. Il connait cette petite faiblesse et aime en profiter parfois. Quand je résiste à l'une de ses demandes, il me soudoie en me disant que je pourrai y toucher toute la journée si je le souhaite. Au début je grogne, puis je ris, et je finis par flancher. C'est un petit jeu stupide, mais qui pimente notre quotidien. Tous les couples ont leurs amusements, celui-ci est un de mes préférés.

Je dis couple, car il y a de cela 4 mois, alors que nous dînions sur un balcon, il m'a regardé, profondément, sérieux. Il souhaitait me dire quelque chose. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à me prendre à l'écart en mission, pour me donner rendez-vous. Sans me l'expliquer, une vague d'anxiété m'avait alors traversé, l'inconnu m'effrayait, et je n'avais aucune idée des paroles qu'il allait prononcer. C'est pourquoi, quand la sentence est tombée, j'affichai une mine totalement surprise, sous le choc d'une révélation qu'il, je le sais, n'avait fait que très rarement dans sa vie. Alors qu'il avait replacé derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux, il m'avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi, puis qu'il n'était pas homme à déballer ceci à la légère. Et que s'il prenait l'initiative de me le dire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait être plus sincère. Une main posée sur ma bouche, de surprise, je l'avais observé longuement avant de répondre. Mon silence le rendait nerveux, je l'avais remarqué, alors je m'étais hâté de le briser. Refouler les flots de sentiments qui m'assaillaient n'était pas simple, mais j'avais réussi toutefois à lui répondre avec modération, calmement, humblement même. Je m'étais contentée d'entamer avec lui un baiser tendre. A défaut des mots que j'étais incapable de sortir pour lui prouver la réciprocité de ses sentiments, je le faisais par cette marque d'affection qui valait bien mille discours. Une once de sourire avait alors cassé son expression neutre, s'en était suivis les plus merveilleux ébats que nous n'avions jamais vécu.

Voilà pourquoi, nous deux, allongés dans ce lit, nous formons un couple, un vrai, le plus beau du monde.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui a changé depuis qu'il est là. Tant de chose que je ne puis les énumérer sans en oublier. Quand je caresse sa joue et que je vois ses sourcils se froncer d'un bien-être inconscient, je me contente en me disant que peut-être, lui fais-je autant de bien qu'il peut m'en faire à moi. Depuis qu'il est à mes côtés, mon estomac inlassablement noué s'est détendu. La peur qui me crispait à longueur de temps s'est dissipé, il m'a donné une raison de continuer d'avancer. Je me dois de le soutenir, c'est devenu mon nouveau but. Pas seulement en tant qu'amie, mais en tant que compagne. Désormais, quand il sera heureux, je serai là pour partager ses éclats de rire. Même chose quand il sera triste, je partagerai ses peines. Parfois il ne me laissera pas faire, d'autres fois il n'aura plus la force de m'en empêcher. M'accabler de ses tourments est sa hantise, qu'il ne le fasse pas est la mienne.

Quelques fois je me dis que je ne mérite pas tout cela. Qu'il pourrait confier son amour si précieux à une femme qui le mérite, à une femme qui se bat jusqu'au bout sans jamais craquer. Une femme digne de lui, capable de lui rendre tout ce qu'il peut donner. Ce à quoi il rétorque toujours, en relevant mon visage baissé par la honte, que s'il m'a confié à moi seule son amour, c'est que je suis cette fille, LA fille, celle qui combat quitte à tout perdre, qui lui rend, plus puissamment encore, ce qu'il me prodigue. Mes yeux se ferment pour refouler un élan de culpabilité mêlée de reconnaissance. Une larme s'échappe pourtant, qu'il se hâte de sécher d'un revers de pouce, avant de me prouver une fois de plus qu'il m'a choisis, moi, et pas une autre.

Je suis en pleine rêverie quand un mouvement me ramène à la réalité. Il vient de bouger légèrement, et, en sentant sans le savoir mon corps, accentue son emprise et me colle tout contre lui sans se réveiller. Une esquisse de sourire apparaît sur son visage, mais il reste obstinément endormi.

Quand je fouille dans mes souvenirs, brumeux à cette heure, j'entrevois ses pupilles olives qui me dévisagent avec tendresse, ses lèvres voilant ma peau d'une chaleur doucereuse, alors qu'il parcourt par d'habiles frôlements des mains mon front, mes joues, mon menton, mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre. L'impression est si vivace et réaliste que je sens presque mon épiderme se capitonner, comme si ses doigts recommencent leur balade sur toute ma surface hâlée. Je lâche un soupir de contentement, semblable à celui qu'il avait émit quelques minutes plus tôt, quand je réalise enfin qu'il ne s'agit plus d'un rêve. La sensation grandit à tel point que ça ne peut plus être une illusion. Non seulement il s'est réveillé, mais il entreprend à nouveau l'exploration de mon corps. Je me tourne vers lui et constate en effet qu'il ne dort plus, son regard agate m'observe malicieusement, il remonte ses doigts jusqu'à effleurer mes lèvres, il les redessine à sa guise et s'approche. Il ne tarde pas à combler le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre nous, et pourtant, ne fait rien. Il attend patiemment que je réagisse, je passe une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse. Nous nous séparons finalement, mais restons front contre front.

- A quoi tu penses ? demande-t-il.

Il me connait trop pour ne pas voir que je réfléchis.

- A toi, lui avoue-je.

- Ah ? En bien j'espère, me dit-il, souriant légèrement.

S'il savait...

Avant je pleurais seule, dans l'obscurité de mes quartiers froids, à l'image de ce qu'était mon coeur dans ces moments de faiblesse.

Maintenant, je pleure dans la chaleur de ses bras, dans le cocon de protection qu'il représente.

Avant mon confident était un journal intime.

Maintenant il gît au fond d'un tiroir, je n'y touche plus.

Avant je sombrais dans la solitude, l'idée de m'abandonner à tout jamais dans un océan sombre me terrifiais et me tentais à la fois.

Maintenant je sais qu'il sera là pour me repêcher, qu'il sera la bouée de sauvetage qui me soutiendra jusqu'à trouver un moyen de m'en sortir.

Avant j'étais Teyla Emmagan, une femme amoureuse mais meurtrie.

Maintenant je suis Teyla Emmagan, une femme amoureuse, mais épanouie.

Et ce grâce à lui.

- Oh que oui, me contente-je de lui répondre.

Il me serre contre son torse, je m'y blottis, il me caresse dans le dos, et ferme à nouveau ses paupières. Je fais de même, la douceur est telle que je me sens dans une bulle de coton dont je ne veux plus sortir. Si bien que la fatigue me gagne, et nous nous rendormons.

Auprès de lui j'ai trouvé la paix et la sérénité, et mieux que cela, avec lui, je sais que c'est pour l'éternité...

_Fin..._


End file.
